


Locked In

by Erinellouise



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, smutty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinellouise/pseuds/Erinellouise
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz get stuck in a small vent in the Tardis, their feelings get the best of them and they end up fucking in the vent...





	Locked In

It was night time in the Tardis, or whatever was considered night in the time machine. Ryan and Graham were sound asleep in bed knackered from their adventure that day whereas Yaz was unable to sleep, so instead she came to talk to the time lord who seemingly never slept. She was slightly confused when she entered the control room only to find the Doctor nowhere to be seen, and was about to leave once more to find her when she heard a clatter come from underneath her. She looked through the grated flooring of the Tardis to see small sparks flying out from a little passage. She walked down the stairs to find the peculiar blonde down what seemed to be a small vent in the floor, tinkering away at the many wires of the Tardis.

  
"Doctor?" The sparks stopped abruptly as the Doctor spun around in the space, smacking her head off the roof of it due to there being a very limited amount of room. She pouted in response, rubbing the place on her head where she had just hit as she turned looked at Yaz.   
"Iya Yaz! What you doing awake?" The Doctor slowly slid out of the vent, standing in front of Yaz and internally smirking at the younger girls pyjamas that had little stars all over them.

  
"Couldn't sleep, figured I'd come and talk to you for a bit!" Yaz smiled at the blonde, finding her adorable with the goggles resting on her forehead and her rosy cheeks.

"Oh brilliant! I could use a spare pair of hands actually, if you wanna help?" The time lord looked at Yaz with big hopeful eyes that she could never say no to, not that she would anyway. 

"Sure! What you doing then?" The Doctor smiled widely at Yaz, thankful that she would be helping but also excited to be spending time with her favourite companion. 

"Basically I'm trying to fix the telepathic circuit, it's been playing up a bit recently. I could use you for handing me the tools if that's alright?" 

"Yeah that's fine, I was always hopeless at Design and Technology at school anyway so it's probably safer for the both of us if I just stick to handing you the tools." The Doctor giggled lightly at Yaz, scrunching up her nose in delight at the story.

"Perfect! It's a bit of a tight squeeze in 'ere though so just tell me if you need a break." Yaz's cheeks flushed as inappropriate thoughts of what her and the Doctor could get up to in there flooded her mind. _Give up Yaz that's never gonna happen_. "Right I'll go in first then you come in after me. Please make sure you don't knock the door or else it will shut and we'll be stuck in there."

  
"Got it, don't let the door close." Yaz nodded her head as she spoke, drilling it into her head that the door cannot close despite there being little voices in her head daring her to close it to see what would happen.

  
The time lord climbed into the vent, Yaz following close behind her making sure she didn't knock the vent door on the way in. _Bloody hell she's not wrong it is small in here_. They both manoeuvred further down the passage way on their hands and knees to where the Doctor had left her tools and some hanging wires. The Doctor was on one side of the wires while Yaz was on the other facing the blonde while they both sat cross legged on the floor. The time lord looked at the wires to see where she had left off then back at Yaz.

"Urm can you pass me the one that looks like a fork?" Yaz's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the request, _what sort of tool looks like a fork?_ Yet lo and behold, there it was just behind her. She picked it up and handed it to the blonde, slightly jumping at the sparks that flew up her arm as their fingers brushed against each other during the exchange. The Doctor took it with a smile then proceeded to mess about with the wires using the utensil while Yaz just watched, accepting the fact that she'd never understand how engineering worked. Once finished with the tool, the Doctor placed it on the metal flooring and took the two hanging wires in her hands. She pressed the exposed ends against each other, sparking them to try and get them to fuse. Tiny specks of yellow flew from the wires as the Doctor pressed them together, Yaz shielding her face with her arm slightly scared they'd burn her.

  
"Oh don't worry about them Yaz they won't hur-" The Doctor's voice was cut off by a fizzing sound and then a slam, startling the two women. The time lord looked at the two wires in her hand to find both ends black from being frazzled, eliciting a sigh from her. "Just great. Now what am I meant to- oh bollocks." Yaz's head snapped up as she heard the time lord curse, slightly amused by hearing the fowl word come out of her mouth but also slightly worried about what would cause such a thing.

"What, what's wrong?" The Doctor's eyes met Yaz's own, wide with a slight hint of panic. 

"The urm door of the vent may or may not have just slammed shut and locked." The time lord spoke cautiously, trying not to anger or worry Yaz.

"Shit!" Together they scurried down the vent to the door, bashing on it to try and get it to open. Yaz kicked at it with her foot, which she instantly regretted as she remembered she wasn't wearing shoes. "Ow fuck. God I'm such a knob." She cradled her foot in her hand until the pain wore off, knowing that it was going to be painful to walk on the next day. 

"Hang on, I'll sonic it!" The Doctor felt around only to remember she wasn't wearing her beloved coat with it's endless pockets. Pockets that just so happened to have her sonic screwdriver in at that given moment. "Nevermind, haven't got it." Yaz chuckled at the Doctor, finding it funny how blunt she was. 

"What are we gonna do now then?" The Doctor looked at Yaz as she spoke, trying to think of a solution that didn't include her sonic.

"I'm really sorry Yaz, but I don't actually know." The time lord ducked her head in embarrassment, feeling bad that she had disappointed Yaz.  
"Hey it's alright!" Yaz placed her finger the Doctor's chin and lifted her head to meet her eyes. "I don't care. I'm not claustrophobic, I'm fine! Plus if I had to get stuck in a small space with anyone I'm glad it's you!" The brunette's eyes widened as she realised what she had said. _Shit I didn't mean to say that out loud._

"Aw. I'm glad I'm stuck 'ere with you as well Yaz." The time lord smiled at the human, glad that Yaz wasn't freaking out. "Might as well get comfy, no idea how long we'll be in here for." They both sat next to each other with their backs against the wall and their legs crossed, making small talk about anything and everything. As they spoke, Yaz had her head turned to look at the Doctor whereas the Doctor was looking straight ahead at the wall in front which Yaz appreciated greatly as it meant she could admire the Doctor without her knowing. 

"Y'know Yaz, I think this is probably the longest time I've ever sat still for." Yaz giggled at the Doctor's words, causing the time lord to turn her head to look at the brunette. Except she didn't realise just how close they were to each other. When her head turned, her lips collided with Yaz's sending stars into her vision. The time lord pulled back in embarrassment, even though she **really** wanted to continue kissing her. "I'm so sorry Yaz!" Her face is bright red and Yaz smiles calmly at her, despite her own panicking on the inside. 

Yaz closed the two-inch gap between their faces once more, kissing the Doctor with all the passion she'd kept pent-up for the past 5 months. Their lips moved against each other perfectly, almost as if they were meant to be together. They both became suddenly unaware of the lack of space they had as they made out, only pulling apart to breathe before they would smash their lips back together once more. Yaz had somehow ended up on the Doctor's lap, legs either side of her and they continued kissing. The Doctor's hands were running up and down Yaz's back, her quickly realising that Yaz wasn't wearing a bra underneath her pyjama top. The brunette's fingers were tangled in the time lord soft blonde hair, ruffling it and lightly tugging on it to get a reaction out of the Doctor. The blonde disconnected their lips and placed hers on Yaz's jawline, kissing along it and then trailing her lips down her neck. She paused to suck on Yaz's pulse point, causing the human to moan as the Doctor pulled back to admire the purple bruise she'd just left. She kept kissing down her neck, occasionally biting at it and then soothing the bruises with her tongue as she went. She dragged her lips across Yaz's collarbones which had been exposed from her top hanging slightly, something she was greatly appreciative of. Yaz began to move her hips against the Doctor, lust taking over all of her senses as she grinded against her lap causing the time lord to gasp in shock. The blonde pushed her hands up the back of Yaz's shirt, tracing light patterns against her skin as she continued her attack on her collar bones. Her companion moved her hands from the Doctor's hair and placed them gracefully on the Doctor's breasts, squeezing them over her shirt. The Doctor's lips disconnected from Yaz's collarbones as she threw her head back, moaning from Yaz's touch. Yaz continued to grind her hips against the Doctor, relishing in the pressure she was building up. She moved her hands from the Doctor's chest and ran them down her abdomen until she met the waistband of her trousers. She untucked the Doctor's shirts and pushed her hands underneath them, her cold hands coming as a bit of a shock to the blonde as their skin touched. Yaz continued to play with the Doctor's breasts as she was running her hands up and down her back. The Doctor's hands stopped at the bottom and gripped the hem of Yaz's pyjama shirt, asking for permission to take it off. When Yaz nodded at her, she lifted the material up over her head and the time lord's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Immediately her mouth latched onto one of Yaz's breasts, tongue toying with her nipple as she sucked. The other woman moaned loudly, her hips beginning to move quicker against the Doctor's lap. The Doctor's lips disconnected once more as her shirts were ripped off over her head, giving her no time to process what was happening until Yaz had began leaving hickeys all over the Doctor's chest. Her grinding halted, disappointing the Doctor.

  
Yaz shuffled backwards, somehow managing to lie down in the vent between the Doctor's legs. She kissed down the time lord's stomach, occasionally leaving the odd hickey as she went. The Doctor's breathing got heavier as Yaz kissed along the waistband of her trousers, teasing her. Yaz looked at the time lord for permission before unzipping her trousers and pulling them down her legs to reveal soaked underwear. The brunette looked up at the blonde, smirking at her and the fact she had had such an effect on the time lord. Yaz traced one of her fingers alone the waistband of her underwear then down the front of it, never once going underneath the fabric. The doctor shivered as Yaz's index finger ran straight down her folds over the cotton of her pants, her toes curling in response. The human began kissing up the inside of the Doctor's thighs, making the older woman squirm and wriggle in the vent. Her thumbs hooked under the time lords underwear, raking the item of clothing down her legs painfully slow while keeping eye contact. As she threw the item of clothing away she licked her lips at the sight of the doctor in front of her, completely naked and ready for her. She kissed up her thighs once more, making the time lord whine as she anticipated what was about to come. Finally, Yaz flicked her tongue against the Doctor's clit eliciting a loud moan from the woman. Her hips bucked up into Yaz's causing the younger woman to bury her face deep into the Doctor's thighs. The time lord tangled her fingers in Yaz's hair, tugging on the strands as she continued her attack on her. One of Yaz's hands had been placed into her pyjama shorts as she toyed with her own clit in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure she was feeling. The doctors fingers tightened in Yaz's hair as she could feel herself get closer to orgasming, Yaz speeding up the movement of her tongue to get her there faster. She released all over Yaz's face, the brunette lapping it all up with her tongue. She resurfaced from in between the Doctor's thighs with a glistening mouth as she leant forward to kiss the time lord, tasting herself on her tongue. It was Yaz's turn to lay down on her back, the time lord suddenly appearing above her. Her shorts and underwear were swiftly ripped off her legs, the doctor eager to see Yaz in all her glory.

  
"You are so beautiful." The doctor trailed one of her hands up and down Yaz's thigh, getting closer to her core each time but never quite getting high enough to give her the satisfaction she craved.

  
"Doctor please." She looked so needy and desperate, how could the Doctor say no to that?

  
The blonde pushed her face forward, burying herself between her companions thighs. She licked long stripes up Yaz's pussy before stopping to suck on the younger woman's clit. She pulled it into her mouth, teeth lightly grazing it causing Yaz to arch her back. Yaz's moans sounded like music to the Doctor's ears and she couldn't believe she'd waited this long to hear it. As Yaz was beginning to feel the knot in her stomach, the stimulation suddenly stopped, greatly disappointing her. She lifted her head to see the doctor shifting around in the vent until she was on top of her, one leg underneath Yaz's. The time lord slowly lowered herself down onto Yaz's pussy, pressing them both together and sighing in satisfaction. She began grinding against Yaz, slowly at first to get used to the new sensation. She whimpered as she could feel the pressure building up once more, not knowing how long she could hold on for. Her pace picked up as both women began to unfold, both of them moaning the other's name breathlessly. They rode out their orgasms together, stopping when the pleasure became too much for them to handle. The doctor untangled her limbs from Yaz's and then proceeded to lay next to her in the vent, pulling her close so their skin was touching. Yaz leant in, kissing the doctor sweetly in appreciation for the woman. They cuddled in the vent, talking about anything and everything that came to mind. Yaz inspected the doctor's face; taking in every wrinkle, laugh line and tiny freckle. _Who would've thought an alien could be so beautiful_. As the doctor was stroking Yaz's hair lightly, they both heard a click that sounded like the lock undoing itself.

  
"I think the doors opened Yaz, come on let's get out of here." They both got dressed once more and crawled out of the vent, neither of them knowing how long they'd been in there for but neither of them caring.

  
"Doctor will you sleep in my bed tonight?" The question was so innocent but even the alien knew what Yaz's true intentions were as she looked at her companion, star filled green eyes meeting wide, brown ones.

  
"I'd love to Yaz."


End file.
